shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Slug Sage: Nakara Haruno's Sage Training
Participants Nakara Haruno Session 1: 12-15-14 Kaiiaki: Nakara woke up bright and early that day. She had hardly been able to sleep that night because she was so excited about the upcoming day. Today was the day she was to begin her Sage Training with the Great Slug Nana. And she had hardly believed the words of the slug yesterday. But apparently the words had been true. Nakara was to be reverse-summoned back to the Shikkotsu Forest at 9 am. As soon as the rush of thoughts regained in her mind. She remembered what she had to do today.Her eyelashes fluttered, her aquamarine eyes slowly opening to greet the day. A sleepy moan escaped from her pouty lips. A sweet kind of moan, that probably would have been pleasing to Hayate's ears if he had been there. A warm feeling spread over her body when she thought of him. But it was soon cut short as she reminded herself what she had to do. She rolled her body off of her bed. Stumbling in the sheets and tumbling to the floor. "Uugghhh" She grumbled sleepily. Running off to the bathroom to do her morning routine.As soon as her hands were washed, she was feeling refreshed. She walked back into her bedroom. Dressing herself in her black pants, Black sweater, and flak jacket with Haruno Cape attached. She found the hair elastics in her boudoir drawer generously brought back to her by Bunko. After Nakara explained to her that she would be undergoing vigorous physical training here in the next month or so, the servant girl had brought them back to her. Telling Nakara that she had done it with good intention in mind. Nakara could only roll her eyes in response. She then made an agreement with her that from now on, she would try and wear her hair down. But when she was going through Sage Training, she would need to keep her wavy hair up and out of the way. And that also, perhaps when and if Nakara achieved Sage, she would grow her hair out longer and wear it down all the time. This seemed to excite Bunko to the highest degree. And she gladly handed over Nakara's hair elastic in exchange for the deal. Nakara chuckled to herself, remembering Bunko when she said, "You better become a Sage quicker then! And afterwards, have some of that dreamy boy's babies!!!!" At that time Nakara blushed wildly, and ran off to her bedroom trying to not let Bunko notice how much she had been thinking about that very same thing a lot lately. Maybe too much. She usually shared all of her feelings and thoughts with Hayate, But on this one, she dared not to. - Kaiiaki: -After fastening all of her usual weapons, and inventory of poisons, and medkit, Nakara was ready to go. She glanced in the mirror at herself. Staring at the beautiful red seal in the center of her forehead. Unable to stop looking at it since yesterday. Suddenly a knock at her bedroom door awakened Nakara out of her narcissistic moment. "Bunko? Is that you?" Nakara questioned. "Yes, Nakara-sama, it's meee!" Bunko let herself into the room. Balancing a tray of breakfast food on her hip. "I brought this for you, because I know it's about that time for you to be summoned!" Nakara glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Reading ~8:45 am~ "Oh crap you're right! I took too much time getting ready..." Nakara took a sip of apple juice from the tall glass on the tray, then took a banana in her hand, peeling it and beginning to gulp down a few bites. Until she realized that Bunko was giving her a funny look. "What??" Nakara glared at her. Bunko giggled and then nudged Nakara's left shoulder. "Just pretend that thing is Hayate's and give it a good ol' lick." She winked. "OH! Would you stop!" Nakara punched Bunko in her right shoulder. Her face blushing as red as her Haruno cape. She huffed out angrily, turning to the opposite side in her desk chair. "Can I not eat my food in peace without you making such crude jokes!" Nakara took more bites of the banana and finished it off. Tossing the peel at Bunko and hitting her on top of the head. Nakara couldn't help but laugh at the sight of that. But she felt a little bit bad for lecturing Bunko. So she added on, "Besides...I think his would be much bigger than even this!" Nakara laughed and Bunko jumped up, running towards Nakara. Locking their fingers together and jumping up and down together gleefully. They were both laughing and having a great time when Nakara suddenly disappeared from her bedroom. Ending up in mid air over the small waterfall of the Shikkotsu Forest. "Uh oh." Was all Nakara could say before she crash landed in the waterfall below her. Pummeling into the 5 foot deep water underneath. The temperature of the water was like bath water. Quite pleasing to the body. But still, a rude awakening. Nakara flailed her arms about, swimming upwards to the surface of the water. Once her head was up and out of the water, she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her hands. She realized Nana was there beside the waterfall, and Nakara swam over towards her and the river bank. Dragging herself unto dry land and sitting upon the soil. "Hey what's the big idea!" Nakara scrunched her face up. Not liking that she was summoned into a waterfall.- Nana:"You seemed like you needed to...cool off. If you know what I mean." She winked her right beady eye at Nakara. Knowing exactly what the girl had been talking about right before the summonce. "Now Nakara dear, each training session we have, we will work on several things. We will work on jutsu. You will learn many jutsu with us. You will learn to hone your Fire and Earth nature. To hone your medical jutsu to a level that no others have seen. You will learn to make your speed, stamina, ninjutsu, and all skills to the level of peak perfection. But most important of all, and the first thing you will learn with us is how to take in Nature Energy. Kaiiaki: "Yeah I might have needed to cool off, but I certainly didn't need the chaffing." Nakara twitched at her fully wet body and hair. But she handed Nana her full attention when she started explaining what all they would be doing together. Every single thing perked her interest. :Learning some new amazing jutsus...training my body to be at its peak...and...: "Whoa, Nana, can you slow down there please?" Nakara knew what it was, due to always studying just about everything there was to study. "I'm not sure how to...take in Nature Energy...and isn't there a huge risk to that if you don't do it correctly?" Nana: "Let's get back to the basics shall we. Nature Energy is energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain. If one can collect the natural energy from around them and combine and balance it with the spiritual and physical energy that makes up their chakra, they can become sages and enter the Sage Mode, allowing them to use senjutsu. Learning Senjutsu is indeed dangerous. For if you fail..." Nana gestured to the Slug statues all around the area with her feelers. "You become one of those poor souls." She let a silence hang in the air for a moment. To demonstrate how severe learning Senjutsu is. "Although we will do everything we can to prevent such a thing to happen to you." At these words; she allowed herself to break apart. Breaking off 7 small slugs from her body. Which didn't make much of a difference in her appearance. She directed the small slugs of herself to sit to the left, right, behind, and directly in front of Nakara. These little slugs would have sharp sticks within their mouths. And would be ready to slap Nakara with them if her transformation got too out of hand. "Now, every day we will begin with this exercise. You will always need to begin with a lot of chakra. Because if Nature chakra overwhelms your normal chakra, you will fail and turn into a Slug. To start off, you will need to sit completely still, and just allow the Nature Energy to flow into your body. But not too much of course! You will probably master this quite well. Your chakra is strong. And your chakra control is off the charts. Just give it what you got, Nakara my dear. And after awhile, we will move on to something else." Kaiiaki: -Nakara listened carefully to the words the Great Slug was speaking. Taking in the knowledge and trying to memorize it word for word. Although she cringed when Nana got to the point of warning her that she might turn into a Slug statue. Although she was scared, she was confident in herself to be able to pull of this Sage Mode. She trusted Nana in the fact that she would protect her from having that happen. Even if it would be slightly painful. "I don't know how well I'm going to do with this but...I'm going to give it my best!" Nakara nodded at Nana, signifying she was ready to begin. She moved her body into a criss-cross sitting position. She moved her hands into the handsign: Ram. She then made herself comfortable. Sitting in an upright position with her back straightened. Lastly, she closed her eyes and became as still as she possibly could. :Ignore all things...Ignore them all...Take in the Nature Energy and think of nothing else....: Nakara thought to herself, as she opened up herself to try and sense the energy of the nature around it. The vibrating chakra that dwelled within each object. Every rock, tree, waterfall, blade of grass. Their own energy emanating like a vibrant rainbow of colors. Fluctating and bouncing off the objects. Just waiting to be absorbed by any passerby. The feeling was astounding. Nakara was bewildered by the fact that she hadn't noticed such a thing before. As soon as she noticed the Nature Energy. She opened what felt like a small gate to her body. Allowing the Nature Energy to come in, in very small increments. But the Nature Energy was flowing in much faster than what she thought it would. It was more than she could handle at this moment. Although she tried to push back with her spiritual and physical energy to balance the 3 chakra out evenly. She could feel her body forming into that of a slugs. She let out a squeal to Nana, letting her know that she couldn't do it the first time. But one of the mini-slugs were already slapping Nakara on her right leg with a sharp stick. It's like Nana had read her mind when she felt she couldn't handle it. "OWW!! GEEZE!" Nakara cried out, her eyes snapping open to detect the source of pain. She found that one of the slugs directly in front of her had really slapped her on her right tibialis anterior. "Damn Nana. You really have to hit me that hard? I'm going to have contusions and bruises all over me." Nakara hung her head down, her arms limp in her her lap.- Nana: ''The Slug watched as the young pink-haired teenager began the sensing of the Nature Energy around. Nana had a great sense of chakra sensory. She had to, as most of the other Great summoning animals did. Her feeler's twitched, sensing that Nakara was now beginning to take in some of the chakra from the Nature around. :Here is comes...: Nana thought to herself. Nakara knew that the girl wouldn't get it on the first try. Noone ever had. Senjutsu is a complicated matter. And not mastered by even the strongest easily. And since the girl had no use of Shadow Clones, this might even take her longer. Although she did have a master handle on chakra control, given the girl is a medical ninja. So the end results would be up in the air. Before Nana heard the small squeal, she already directed one of the smaller versions of herself to slap Nakara the fastest they could. And the closest place they could. And it looked like they had gotten to her in time. Because the antennae and blue patches of skin had disappeared from her now pale flushing face. "I apologize my dear young Haruno...but this much is neccessary. I'm sure you'd rather acquire many bruises and contusions rather than turn into a slug. No offense to myself." The slug chuckled. "Besides, your mother did this same training, as well as your grandfather and they passed. You have it in your blood to do this. You will make it through. Now please try again dearie."'' Kaiiaki:-Nakara was determined that she was going to get this. It was time for her to step up and be stronger. This training was much more complex than anything she had ever gotten herself into. So it was time for her to make the change in herself. Make it so that nothing was holding her back. She was tired of being underestimated by the other jonin. That even though she had a pretty face, that didn't mean she didn't pack a powerful ass punch. She was going to show them all. Prove to them her strength. Nakara took a deep breath. In through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. "I do not care how long this takes. Or how beaten my body becomes. I will not give up. And I will never give in. I will become stronger no matter what. I vow that here on this rock and in front of you Nana." Nakara didn't wait for Nana's response. She just shut her eyes tightly. And moved back into the most comfortable position she could possibly sit in, in indian style. Even though she wanted to continue to feel the flow of determination through her body. She couldn't allow that feeling to effect her training. So she calmed herself by listening to the sounds of nature. The birds chirping in the distance. The gentle whispering of the waterfall behind her. The feel of the warm sunlit rays drying her wet clothing. The flickering of the muted gold lights of the magical forest. She could sense their energy. Feel the pulsing of everything around her. Every single thing had its own energy. Its own sort of life that branched off and moved around. Fluttering like tree leaves in a gentle breeze. The only movement coming off of Nakara was now her gentle breathing. The subtle movement of her chest rising and falling. Like that of somebody that was already asleep. Her mind was a blank. Thinking of nothing. Absolutely clear of everything. Like that of a black mist that covered the inside of her brain. Once she felt she was ready, she opened up a small gated part of herself located in the core of her body. The gate wasn't any bigger than her fist. And she didn't even really have to think about this much. She just felt it happening. Her body was naturally opening itself to the nature chakra that flowed around them. But the next part would be where she would have to concentrate how much of that chakra would be let inside of her body. That was going to be the hard part. For if she let in too much, she would be engulfed and turned into a slug. So Nakara concentrated on trying to get a feel for only allowing a small amount of chakra inside of her core. Although, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Before Nakara knew it, she was taking on the features of a slug. Antennae forming on top of her head. And her body becoming squishy like a slugs. Thankfully enough, she was smacked on top of her head by the slug behind her with its sharp and pointy stick. "OW! Damn..." Nakara whined out, complaining about the sting of the stick. - Nana: ''"You're not expected to get it early on my dear Nakara. It takes anyone days to aquire such adept knowledge. Although it might take you less time because of your natural calm and clear thinking under otherwise stressful situations. Only time will tell." Nana then nodded her head, urging Nakara to continue with what she was doing.'' Kaiiaki: "Yes...it is more difficult than I thought it would be...but I guess that's why not everyone can be a Sage." Nakara concluded in her mind. But, she had gotten this far. So she had to push onward and upward. She once again closed her eyes. Concentrating on the sounds of and feelings of the nature around her. Taking in the sounds they gave off, and letting them resonate within her eardrums. The feel of the pulsating energy off each and every object around her. Again through sensing it, she felt the energy draw itself to her. Making its way towards her in all directions. Unfurling like a fan towards her body, ready to lend her the strength she wanted. Again she opened the small channel within her core. Like opening a keyhole to unlock the door to her chakra network. She allowed the chakra to come in, trying to tighten the amount of nature energy influxing to a smaller one than before. Making the 'keyhole' about 12 inches in length and 6 inches in width. That was about her starting point for right now. It wasn't minuscule like it needed to be. And soon enough, she felt that too much Nature energy was flowing inside of her. She felt her skin becoming squishy like that of a slug's. Before she knew it, she felt the sting of the stick on left arm. Forcing her out of becoming a slug. "Ughh...this is hard." Nakara complained only slightly before going back to trying to take in Nature energy once again. She sat there for hours on end. Trying to focus on making the keyhole smaller each time. So that the influx of Nature energy wouldn't flow in as fast and give Nakara a chance to balance the Nature energy with her spiritual and physical energy. Without the natural balance of this, Nakara wouldn't achieve Sage Mode. She understood this. Every two hours or so, she began to progress into making the keyhole about .5 inches smaller. About 6 hours later, she had progressed down to about 10.5 inches in length and 4.5 inches in width. It wasn't too much of a progress, but still progress nonetheless.- Nana: ''After about 6 hours of relentless training, the slug cleared her throat and spoke to Nakara. "That is enough Nature Training for today dearie. Let's take you on back to the Palace and get you something to eat." '' Kaiiaki: -Nakara felt that she was just beginning to get the hang of what she was supposed to be doing. She could feel that she was progressing through the Nature energy slowly. At least she hadn't transformed into a slug that first time. So that meant she had the possibility to become a Sage after all. Nakara was burst out of her concentration when Nana mentioned the word "eat". She popped off the rock she had been sitting on for hours on end and jumped on top of Nana's back. "Heck yeah! I'm starved!" Nakara sat her booty down on top of the giant slug's head and allowed the Nana to take her back to the palace for a meal. - 2nd Session 12-16-14 Kaiiaki:-Nakara's aquamarine eyes popped open the next morning as her body awoke with a start. Her body jolted upright, a quick and sudden movement. Her eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the ever gentle pulsing gold lights of the palace. Upon waking she had completely forgotten where she was. But as she looked around what one might call a 'bedroom' her memory of the night before kicked in. She remembered the taste of the boiled mushrooms she had eaten. Boiled especially for Nakara because of her particular taste was different to that of a slug's. She didn't prefer to eat them raw. But as for the other selections on food, it was more suited to that of a slug's. Vegetables, herbs, and flowers were the topic of the rest of the meal that night. Nakara wasn't crazy about any of those dishes. But had swallowed a few of them down here and there. Only to be polite and because she was starved. She had quite the sweet tooth and was not used to going without. But, if this was what she had to diet on while in Sage training, she would just have to put up with it. Plus, she was too kind to speak up about such a thing. Although if she really got desperate for some dango, perhaps she could make a request to return back to Konoha for a quick trip....Nakara glanced around the room, that wasn't made of much else other than the soft bed of grass that she had just slept upon. There was a thin veil of vines overlaying the entry to the room. That served as a type of privacy for each slug that slumbered within the palace. Nakara raised to her feet, grabbing her black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. She didn't really need anything else for today she supposed. Unless otherwise instructed by Nana. And speaking of Nana, Nakara wondered what the slug was up to this early in the morning. She wondered if slug life began early in the day or if they just lounged around all day waiting to be summoned. Perhaps she would ask one of the slugs that very question later. She shrugged it off for now, pulling back the veil of vines of the wood frame of the area. She didn't see any slugs around in the palace this morning. As she walked throughout the soft grassy area. Heading for the waterfall just outside of the palace. All around her was the softly glowing lights that seemed to surround the entire area of the Shikkotsu Forest. They never seemed to fade. And strangely enough, never seemed to stay in one place. It was certainly a mystifying sight. And Nakara was curious about what made the forest light up like this in such a way. But then again, some things were better to not know. - Kaiiaki:-After a short walk, she arrived at the glistening waterfall. She didn't see any slugs around at the moment. But they did have a habit of turning up anywhere they wanted to. And being unseen by those who they didn't want to be seen by. She didn't sense any chakra around the immediate area. But she wasn't a talented sensory nin. Even though she sort of wished she was. With a cautious look around her, she still didn't see any slugs about. So she lay her clothing down in the grass beside the rocks of the waterfall. She then slipped off the white thin nightgown that she had worn to sleep in last night. Carefully, she folded it up and lay it beside of her other clothes. Once again, she hoped she wasn't being watched because she was now fully nude out in the open of the forest. With another glance around, she walked a few steps. Over the rocks and into the warm water. She emersed herself into the water, wetting the entirety of her body and hair. The pleasant heat encompassing her like a welcoming hug. She splashed the water over the length of her body, letting it trickle down the length of her. She wasn't giving a show, but to anyone that might have been watching, might have thought she was. Normally she came off that way. Because she had been marked as a tease througout the village. She usually didn't even try, but, that was how things turned out anyways. Nakara finished washing all over her body and hair after about 10 minutes. Any longer in that spring and she would have felt too awkward all out in the open like that. She grudgingly left the warm waterfall. Promising to return to it later. She walked the few steps back to her clothing pile, and shrugged on her black shirt and pants. After she was dressed, she wasn't sure what to do. She wondered if she was supposed to call out to Nana, or to summon her. She couldn't start her Nature energy training until she had Nana's assistance. So stupidly, she called out, "Nana! Are you around!" Nakara searched her eyes everywhere around her. Searching for the slug's whereabouts.- Nana: ''Ever since the early morning, Nana had been preparing herself for the training session that would occur today. Today they would be going over some different things. It was important to mix things up once and awhile for trainings. That way a student wouldn't get bored with the monotony of training. Although she didn't believe that Nakara would give up anytime soon, she still wanted to make things interesting. And teach the young girl multiple things instead of just focusing on one thing. She had waited for the teenager to go about her daily human activies before she would present herself unto her and begin their training for the day. Nana was there to guide Nakara. Not to boss her around. So once she heard Nakara's voice calling out to her, she made herself seen to the young girl. Appearing several hundred feet away, sliding out from the depths of a colossal bone from a deceased animal. "I am glad to see you ready this early my dear.We have much to do today." The Great Slug called out to Nakara, making her way towards the Haruno. She once again split off about 8 mini slugs from her orginal body. Sending them off towards Nakara. Unlike natural slugs of the wild, these slugs were faster. They had a greater speed about them. Naturally, because they were combat fighting animals. Nana herself could move about 4 times the speed of a sprinting human. It gave her a nice edge over any human opponents she might meet up with in battle. Within half a minute, Nana and the smaller versions of herself had reached Nakara. The smaller versions of herself already holding pointy sticks within their mouths. Ready to slap Nakara at any moment of time. "Hello dearie." Nana addressed Nakara kindly upon arrival. "I hope that you found our accommodations to your liking." The slug then nodded. "I hope this doesn't trouble you sweetie, but we're going to have a tightly packed schedule today. First I planned that we'd work on your Nature energy for about 4 hours, until noon. Then break for a quick lunch, because nutrition is important to your diet sweetie. After that, I shall train you to learn a fire jutsu, And then dinner, to replenish your chakra. And lastly we shall work on Nature energy again. So let us please begin with the day." Nana was ready to watch and sense Nakara's chakra to see how well she would do on this day.-'' Kaiiaki: -After calling out stupidly to Nana, she was amazed that the slug actually answered her call. But she hadn't known what else to do since she didn't want to waste any of her chakra before the day of training began. So she went ahead and sat her booty upon the rocks in front of the waterfall. Waiting for Nana to arrvie there. Surprisingly, she found that the slug got there faster than what she had thought. She thought slugs were supposed to be slow, but these definitely weren't. They reached her in about half a minute, all the way from their distance of several hundred feet away. Nakara shrugged it off, thinking that it was actually pretty cool that these types of slugs could do such a thing. Hearing that she had a lot of things to do today didn't surprise her much. The journey to Sagehood definitely wasn't for the fainthearted. All the patience it would take just for her to get through such a thing would amount to something someday hopefully. She hoped she would have what it took to get there. In the meantime, she responded kindly back to Nana about her inquiry of her stay in the palace last night. Then opened her ears to listen closely about the part where Nakara had scheduled for the day. "Oooo a fire jutsu!" Nakara was excited about that part especially. It made her mind race around with the thoughts of how many and what kinds of jutsu that she would learn with this slug. And maybe, if she could hurry up and get this Nature energy thing down, she could get onto learning even more powerful jutsu. With that motivation in mind, Nakara moved her body into an Indian style sitting position. Her legs criss-crossed around each other and her arms resting on top of her legs, the palms resting against her kneecaps. Her back straightened out, keeping a nice posture for her her spine. Lastly, she closed her eyes and began to meditate. Closing off all the other thoughts from jumping up into her mind. Although, today it wasn't as easy as it had been yesterday. With the new thoughts of jutsu, Nakara was much too excited to want to keep still or clear her mind fully. Spiritually she couldn't calm down. But physically, her body was already becoming much too acquainted with the feel for Nature energy. It was already opening up the small gate, which was now about 10 inches in length and 4.5 inches in width. She could feel the Nature energy leaking itself into her chakra system, now that she could sense the Nature energy around her. It was coming in and Nakara couldn't concentrate well. Inevitably, she felt her features becoming more squishy and sluglike. Before it got out of hand, she felt the sting of a sharp stick on her left leg. "OW!" Nakara cried out again. "That hurt..." Nakara rubbed at her leg with her hands. Trying to rub out the sting of the blow.- Nana: ''"Concentrate Nakara dear...I know the promise of new jutsu is exciting for you. But if you cannot concentrate here with me now, how can you concentrate to draw it in, in the thick of battle?" '' Kaiiaki: -Nakara nodded sharply to the slug, showing her that she understood. She couldn't afford to be distracted like this. She had to concentrate better. Nakara bit the insides of her cheeks with her teeth lightly, trying to bite the excitement out of her. When the pain overwhelmed, Nakara settled back into her sitting position. She was now calm enough to continue with learning through Nature energy. She tuned everything out. All the distractions, all the noises, ignoring the twitiching the body naturally did when sitting down. She became quiet, beginning to sense the Nature energy all around her. The energy given off by the trees, the rocks, even the moss. The delicious energy that was so plentiful. She concentrated into forming the opening to allow chakra into her as small as she could. Allowing the keyhole to her body's chakra system to only be about 6 inches in length and 3 inches in width. She struggled to make the opening smaller, pushing against it like it was an iron bar. The Nature energy now flowing into her through this opening. It was hard to push against with her physical and mental energies. But she felt that this time, it wasn't as difficult as it had been before. Apparently, letting the Nature energy flow into her through a smaller opening, was the better way to balance the three. After finding this out, Nakara knew it would be as simple as pie for her to balance the three of them in her body. The hardest part would be staying still constantly. She sat there, trying to take in the energy. Little by little. Feeling the chakra flow into her body and joining, but not overwhelming with her own natural chakra. It was a pleasant and powerful feeling. When it was mixed in within her body at the right amount, Nakara closed off the opening. Stopping the flow of the inward chakra into her body. When she opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't the same. She could feel a rush of power all throughout her body. Something she hadn never felt before. She felt almost...invincible.- Nana: ''The slug had been waiting in front of the waterfall for about an hour or so.'' (Ongoing)